My Story
by XPrincessX93
Summary: If you asked Rose Tyler how she met the Doctor, she'd say he blew up her job. If you asked me, I'd say he blew up my school. Ironic, isn't it? I'm Brooke Matthews, and this is my story.
1. Prologue

If someone asked Rose Tyler how she met the Doctor, she would say that he blew up her job. If you asked me, I would say he blew up my school. Ironic, isn't it? My name is Brooke Matthews, and I was 15 when I met the Doctor. I only realised then that my life was sonly just beginning. You already know about Rose, Martha and Donna's adventures with the Doctor, so now its time to hear about mine.

I suppose with a story, it's customary to start at the beginning. But me, well, I'm going to start at the end. I'm going to start at the point in my life hewn I knew all hope was lost, when I knew there was no way out, when I knew the world was doomed, when I knew the world was going to be handed over to the darkness.


	2. The end

**A/N -** **please read and tell me if this story is any good. i got the idea from the spoilers i've seen of the Stolen Earth(i think thats what the next episode's called), amd then i kind of made a story around my ideas x x**

It all ended when I heard those words, the words coming through the radio. That was when I knew there was nothing anyone could do. I had been having a nice relaxing day with my one year old daughter, Molly. We'd been sat in the garden in enjoying the Northern sunshine, playing on the swings and eating ice creams. But then I had gone back inside to make me a sandwich for my lunch, and to put Molly down for a nap. The radio had been on at low volume so that Molly wouldn't wake up, an I had my back to it. Then it had happened. Somehow the volume slider had gone up to full, and I heard the voice of a creature I never thought I would hear again, at least not on this planet.

"Exterminate. Exterminate. Exterminate. Exterminate. Exterminate…" and it went on and on. I could only imagine what it meant. _Death. Destruction_.

I stood, frozen in the green-tiled kitchen. The knife I had been holding crashed to the floor. My hands began to shake, out of fear. But not out of fear for me. No, out of fear for Molly. I had left the world of Time Travelling and Torchwood behind after she was born, not wanting her to grow up where she had to run for her from some alien life every other day. Now though, now, the Daleks were here, and they were going to invade, and people were going to die.

I did the only thing that made sense to do. Abandoning the half made sandwich on the kitchen counter, I ran to my room and began tearing it to pieces to find what I was looking for. Eventually, I pulled the teleport wrist-band out of the wardrobe and strapped it on. Jack had given it to me in case of an emergency, I had hoped I'd never need to use it. Packing a small bag full of clothes for Molly and I, I slung it over my shoulder and then ran to her room. I stopped when I reached her crib.

She was fast asleep, all snuggled up in her yellow blanket, so peaceful. Oblivious to what was happening. Leaning down to pick her up, I made shushing sounds as she stirred. Holding my baby girl close to me, I flicked a switch on the wrist device, and we were gone from the home I had worked so hard to make for us, never to see it again.

After a second, I looked around to find myself in the Torchwood hub. Usually, it would have calmed me, but since the deaths of Owen and Toskiko, it didn't have the calming feel to it anymore. That, and the fact that the message I had heard on the radio was being screeched through the speakers.

"Exterminate. Exterminate. Exterminate. Exterminate…"

"Jack!" I called running towards him. He was hugging Gwen and Ianto, who had no idea what the horrible voice meant.

"Brooke" he gasped, and we shared a horror stricken gaze. We both knew how deadly the Daleks were. We almost lost against them on Satellite 5, Jack lost his life to them, and I had faced them again at Canary Warf, and I almost didn't escape alive. You could never truly understand how fearsome they were, until you had experienced their wrath yourselves.

"What's going on?" Gwen cried, panicked, "You two know something! What are these creatures?"

I looked her in the eyes and said, "Daleks. They are Daleks"

Of course, the word didn't mean much to her or Ianto, but to me, voicing their name aloud made it all the more real.

"Jack!" I began to panic, "I need to save Molly! Please, help me! She doesn't deserve to die!" I cradled her in my arms, and Jack moved away from Gwen and Ianto to take Molly from me.

"Brooke, I'm sorry, I don't think I can do that. We're all in this together, you know the Daleks, do you really think there's a way out of this alive?" tears shone in his eyes, and they trailed down my face.

"hang on, Daleks? As in the ones that were at Canary Warf?" Ianto had clicked, of course, he was at Canary Warf, Torchwood 1, during the war.

"Yes" I took a shaky breath, "its them" and I broke down, crying. Gwen rushed over and hugged me, tears streaming down her face, too.

"We have to fight. Or at least try" Gwen announced, we were all sat in the conference room in the hub.

"I agree" Ianto said. Jack looked torn. He came over to me.

"Brooke, you know why I can't die, you know what it took to defeat the Daleks that time, and I know for a fact no one's willing to absorb the time vortex at the moment, and we hardly have a void handy. I know you're scared, I am too. But I want you to hide, not fight"

"What!" I cried, "I'm not going to sit back and watch you die!"

"You are only 18 years old! You have yet to live your life, you deserve a chance, and think of Molly!" he argued, "She's one and a half years old, she needs her mummy!"

"Brooke, he's right" Gwen said quietly. I sighed, knowing she was right.

"Alright, where do I go?"

I wasn't sure how much time had passed before I heard the unmistakable sounds of a fighting on above me, my friends were dying, and i couldn't help. I was huddled in a vault deep under the hub, with Molly. I looked at her as she slept.

I remembered back four years ago, when I had just met the Doctor, and Rose. Oh, how I messed Rose. I had seen her get carted off to a parallel universe, and could do nothing to stop it. I had left the Doctor after that . I had only been 16 then. So young. I had grown up a lot since , and now I had Molly.

Oh God. I could hear something, a sound of whirring wheels. Then I realised I couldn't hear fighting anymore. A light was shining along the edges of the metal door. They were here. I pulled Molly close to me, hugging her as I cried silently.

"Mummy?" she whispered.

"Ssh, it's okay" I sobbed.

Then the door swung open.

"I love you" I told Molly, turning her face into me, and away from the sight in the doorway.

"EXTERMINATE!"

**A/N - there you go, is it any good?please read and review x x**


	3. the beginning

**A/N - here's the next chapter, hope you like it x x **

I walked down the corridor as fast as I could. The fire alarm was sounding and the whole school had evacuated the building. A fire drill hadn't been scheduled as the teachers had been shocked when the alarm sounded, and so they had led their classes out the building as quick as possible. But I had left my phone in my locker, and was expecting an important phone call from my step dad, Steve. You see, my mum was in hospital to have an operation to remove a tumour from her lung, and he had promised to call as soon as there was any news. I needed my phone, but due to having PE first lesson, I had been forced to leave my bag in my locker, and only take my sports kit to the gym.

By now, the whole school had been emptied for at least five minutes, and I knew I needed to hurry. My heeled black boots echoed off the floor as I walked, and my mid-thigh black skirt swished around my legs. I nervously rolled my sleeves of the white shirt further up my arms, and fiddled with my chocolate brown ringlets. I reached my locker, and twisted the padlock to put the combination code in.

"Damn!" I cursed, as I put it in wrong for the second time. I did it slowly, again, and sighed with relief as it clicked open. Grabbing my phone I shoved it in my pocket and locked the locker, then began running towards the nearest exit. All the doors apart from the main entrance had been locked automatically to prevent anyone re-entering the school. But the main entrance was right at the other end of the school. I needed to speed up, so I began running flat out.

I screamed as the whole building shook. I was sent plummeting into the wall to my right, landing on my knees. Dust fell from the ceiling and glass from classroom windows that looked into the corridor shattered all over the place. I felt a sharp stinging on my temple, and raised to hand to it. A piece of glass had cut me and now I was bleeding. Cursing, I shakily stood up, dusting myself off, and examining a ladder in my diamond black tights. It took me a moment to realise that the corridor was filling up with smoke, and that the alarm was louder than ever. I was sure I had just experienced an explosion.

"Oh God" I breathed, panic began to set in. I needed to get out this school. The running started again. As I neared the library, I bean to smell smoke strongly, and it was much warmer. Rounding a corner, I stopped dead at the ceiling that had crumpled in, leaving bricks and debris in a heap in front of me. Backing up, I turned left and down a different corridor, wrenching the door open. A second explosion shook the building, and I fell to the ground, bits of plaster falling on me. My head smacked off the hard floor, and everything began to spin. I lost consciousness.

XOXOXOXOXO

My head was pounding, and I slowly opened my eyes. I took a deep breath, but found out that the air I was breathing wasn't clean. I coughed violently, and sat up, trying to see through the thick smoke that surrounded me.

"Help!" I called hoarsely, "Please" I staggered down the hall, clinging to the wall. The smoke was so dense I could barely see my hand in front of my face. It was becoming extremely hard to breathe, my head was spinning, and it seemed as though I was endlessly coughing. Rounding the corner, I stopped dead. Bright orange flames barred my path, the only way out of the school. Oh god. I was going to die. Turning, I tried to run the opposite direction, but the smoke was getting to me. I had to stop. I needed oxygen. Coughing violently, I slid down the wall until I was slumped on the ground. Just as I was losing consciousness, I heard footsteps echoing off the tiles. They were running. Towards me?

"hey, hey, you alright?" a woman's voice said in a cockney accent, someone grabbed my shoulders, forcing me to sit up. Why couldn't they let me die in peace, it was obvious we weren't going to get out alive? "Doctor!" I heard her shout. Another set of footsteps approached.

"What is it Rose? Is it the Knight Guard?" a mans voice, it was next to me now.

"She's a student! I thought you said they were all out the school?" Rose accused.

"I thought they were" the man, the Doctor said, "Hello? Can you hear me?" he was talking to me now" I forced my eyes open, "That's right, stay awake. Can you tell me your name?"

"B-Brooke. M-Matthews" I broke down coughing.

"Rose, where's that oxygen mask I gave you?" his voice was sharp, concerned.

"here" something was strapped round my face, and suddenly, as though a miracle had happened, I could breathe easier.

"lets get out of here, she needs to be at a hospital" and I was lifted into the Doctors arms. The last thing I remembered before losing consciousness was the Doctors kind but worried face staring down at me, and I flip of Rose's blonde hair as she ran ahead of us.

And that, was how i met the Doctor. My adventure starts here.

**A/N - well, there's the next chapter. It will get more interesting, I promise. Please read and review! X **


	4. Visits

**A/N - thank you so much fro your reviews, it keeps me motivated. This chapter isn't that long, but I've had loads of homework and I wanted to get something up for the end of today. So sorry if it's not that interesting, it was supposed to be joined on to the next chapter, oh well. Please Read and Review x x**

"Brooke, do you want any lunch?" my dad called up the stairs. I groaned and sat up in bed, pushing my limp brown curls over my shoulder, and reluctantly opening my brown eyes.

"No!" I replied croakily. I wasn't hungry, hadn't been since I was released from hospital. My mum was in a critical condition, so I was staying with my dad. Deciding that I'd slept long enough, I turned on my lamp, pulled the net canopy round my bed so I could see the TV clearer, and then flicked it on.

I had barely got out of bed since being released from hospital two days before. School had been cancelled (obviously, since it had blown up) until a new venue could be found within the next month. My friends had been to visit me in hospital, but since I got back home they haven't called because not many of them have been to my dad's house before. So, I'm just stuck here until the doctors say I'm well enough to go outside, because apparently I could keel over and die of a coughing fit from the change in air if I don't have an inhaler or something on me.

But, I'm also annoyed at the fact that the two people who rescued me from the school haven't been to see me. I mean, they didn't even stick around until I came round in the hospital. The nurse said I was just left at the desk by a blonde girl who wanted to make sure I would be ok before leaving. Come on, I could have died and they didn't stay! I'm actually starting to think I thought the whole thing up, what other possible reason could they be?

I had just settled down to watch the lunchtime episode of 'Neighbours' (I know, my grandma watches it, too), when there was a knock on my bedroom door.

"Brooke?" my dad called through, "there's someone here to see you"

"let them in!" I sat up in bed and straightened my pink pyjamas. I looked towards the door, and a gasp escaped me. The two people who had rescued me were standing in my room.

"Um…hi" I said lamely.

"Hi" the blonde girl said, "How are you feeling?" her cockney accent sounded so different from mine, which was a cross between Geordie and Yorkshire.

"Better, thanks. Come in" I regained speech, and they sat down on the and of my bed. I turned the TV off.

"We're pleased you're okay" the man spoke for the first time.

"Well, thank you so much for saving me…" I tried to remember their names, but it was just a haze in my memory, "Sorry, I don't remember your names" I gave an apologetic smile.

"I'm the Doctor and this is Rose" he informed.

"Why didn't you stay, at the hospital?" I blurted out.

"I told you she'd ask that!" Rose scolded the Doctor, she turned to me, "_He _didn't think it was appropriate" she scoffed.

"You family was arriving, I didn't want awkward questions, about why we were in the school in the first place" he said sheepishly.

"Why _were _you in school?" I asked curiously.

"None of your concern!" he said brightly. I shrugged.

We talked for a bit more, until my dad came up and said I needed my rest (I had been sleeping for two days straight, as if I was tired), so they left.

"Don't be a stranger" my stepmum, Claire, called on the way out. She says that to everyone that visits, even the bin men.

I was a little bit happier now that I had seen the Doctor and Rose, so I got up dressed in some brown sweats and went downstairs and sat watching TV with Claire. I even ate a slice of toast even though I hardly ever eat toast and just live off porridge for breakfast usually. Then again, it's almost lunchtime. For some reason, I felt as though that wasn't the last I would be seeing of the Doctor and Rose.

**A/N - well, that was that. Please read and review and hopefully the next chapter will be up as soon as possible x x**


	5. You blew up my school!

I woke up the next morning feeling really refreshed, as though I'd slept for days. I got up at 8am and showered and washed my hair using my favourite strawberry shampoo. Then, as it was drying in loose ringlets, I picked out a tartan skirt that came to just above my knee and that flared a bit at the bottom, some brown diamond tights with boots that had a suede texture to them. I matched them with a cream tank top, and over the top of that I put a brown knit jumper, that zipped up slightly off centre. I dressed quickly and applied a light layer of make-up to give me natural look, and put a brown hair band in my now shiny ringletted hair, and I was ready to go.

Slinging my Jane Norman bag across my shoulder, I grabbed a piece of toast on the way out the door, and set off to the bus stop. The morning sun shone brightly as I walked cheerfully through the woodland paths to get to the bus stop. I was just about to go under the bridge, when I found my way blocked by a Police Public Phone Box. I walked this way to get the bus to school every morning, and that was never there. How had it just appeared?

I was going to be nosy and investigate, but then I saw the time and knew I had to get to the stop.

The bus ride was uneventful, I sat and listened to my ipod until we stopped at the hospital. I got out and headed straight for the hospital shop, where I bought the most expensive bunch of lilies I could. My mum had always loved lilies. When I reached the ward she should have been in, I found her bed empty and made.

"Excuse me?" I stopped a nurse, "Do you know where Mrs Matthews is?"

"Oh, we had to move her to intensive care earlier this morning. Her husband is with her, are you her daughter?" she asked kindly. My head was spinning. Intensive care? Oh god.

"erm…yeah" I answered, dazed. I tried to listen as she directed me to Intensive care, and I left.

When I finally managed to find my way there, I saw Steve sat on some plastic chairs. When he saw me, he got up and embraced me in a hug.

"Where's your dad, sweetheart?" he looked around as though expecting to see him.

"I haven't seen him today, the house was empty when I left" I shrugged. Steve looked confused.

"Who told you then?"

"Told me what?"

"That your mum was here? I rung you dad and told him earlier, asked him to tell you and bring you down"

"Well, he didn't tell me, a nurse on the ward did" why hadn't my dad told me? It was important, so why didn't he wake me up and bring me here?

"Well, all that matters is you're here now" Steve smiled warmly.

"can I see her?" I asked hesitantly.

"Sure pet. It might be a shock, though, do you want me to come with you?"

"No, I-I'll be fine" I stammered. And I pushed the door open and walked in.

It was horrible. I had never seen so many machines hooked up to one person, not even on TV. I picked up a vase and filled it with water from the small sink, and set the lilies in it, placing it back in the bedside cabinet.

"Hi, mum, it's me, Brooke" I took her hand, "I've missed you" I held back tears, "I love you so much, and when you get better, we're going to go on holiday, to Italy, like you wanted. You have to get better, who's going to take me shopping if you don't" I laughed pathetically, "please wake up and speak to me!" I pleaded tearfully.

I walked back outside half an hour later and sat next to Steve.

"What exactly is wrong with her?" I asked.

"She's extremely weak, the surgery took it out of her. One of her lungs isn't functioning properly so she can't breathe on her own" I just nodded.

"Anyway, how are you? I was so worried when I heard you'd been brought in. I came down to see you, but you were unconscious. An explosion at school, that's a story to tell the grandkids" he joked, and pulled me into a one-armed hug. I had always liked Steve. I remember when mum first started seeing him when I was 6, I thought he was the computer man because the only time I saw him was when he came to fix the computer. Apparently I used to babble on about him down the phone to my dad, who used to ring my mum back and ask exactly who the 'computer man' was.

I left the hospital around lunch time. On my way back on the bus, I got off at the wrong stop, out of habit. You see, it was the stop right outside my school. I stood and stared at the crumbling building, and with horror, realised I had been inside it. Walking round the back, I stopped dead. There was that Police Phone box again. Wait, it couldn't be the same one. I watched as the door opened, and two people walked out. With a jolt, I realised it was the Doctor and Rose. What on earth were they doing in there? I didn't have time to think, because at that moment, something grabbed me from behind. I screamed, and Rose and the Doctor ran over to me.

"let her go!" the Doctor commanded, taking out a funny pen with a blue light on top. I realised that the arm round my throat was covered in some kind of metal armour - strange, "Rose, go and get the device!" and she ran off back into the blue box. The blue light was pointed at the things face and I was suddenly released. I turned around and saw it was a suit of armour. And by the looks of thing, an _empty _suit of armour. Rose came running back, and placed a metal box at it's feet. Then, she grabbed my arm and pulled me next to her. A strange blue light whirred from the metal box on the floor, and the suit of armour froze, then the metal box exploded, and so did the armour!

"What the hell just happened?" I broke the silence, "What was that thing?"

"A member of the Knight Guard. I thought we'd got rid of them all when we blew up the school, seems one escaped" The Doctor said thoughtfully.

"_You _blew up the school!!" I cried, Rose averted her eyes guiltily.

"Well, we had no choice…it was for the best….it killed the Knight Guard" the Doctor babbled.

"_For the best?! _I almost died!!" I shouted.

"We know, and we're totally sorry" Rose sympathized, and I could see how truthful she was being from the look in her eyes, "we thought the building was empty, we asked the teachers, they said everyone was out, they must have mis-counted"

I turned to the Doctor, "Sorry" was all he said, but I could tell he meant it.

"What exactly is the Knight Guard, and why was that suit of armour _empty?_" I quizzed, I was well and truly curious now, "And what is that thing?" I pointed to the box, "why were you both inside it?"

"Well, the armour wasn't empty, it contained and intergalactic controlling mechanism, that made it come alive. That blue box is called the TARDIS and it is where we live" he explained.

"You live in a box?" I scoffed, meanwhile, Rose was giving the Doctor an 'are you crazy' look.

"She's seen too much anyway" the Doctor told Rose, then he turned to me, "Do you want to see inside, we can explain everything?"

"it's a _box_! What are we going to do inside there?" I said incredulously.

"Just come and have a look" he led me towards the door.

"Go on" Rose encouraged, and the Doctor opened the door.

I stepped inside.

"OH MY GOD!!"

**A/N - well, there's the next chapter, sorry it took so long to post. Please read and review x x **


End file.
